smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Destination
Final Destination! is the first episode of the 10th Season of SML Movies and part 1 of the first season of Junior's Final Destination. Synopsis Junior has a terrifying vision of him and his friends dying in a plane crash so he prevents the accident only to have Death hunt them down, one by one. Plot The video begins with Jackie Chu (incorrectly) teaching the class the concept of photosynthesis. Cody questions Jackie Chu's explanation to which Jackie Chu describes the flash of a camera acting as sunlight on a plant but Cody still does not believe him, though Jackie Chu digresses. Just then, Principal Steinbeck comes into the classroom and announces that tomorrow, the whole class will go to Paris for their field trip. Junior and his friends get really excited about the trip, Jeffy asks Junior if he can be his partner and Junior accepts much to Cody's envy. Bully Bill insults Jeffy by saying that the baby on the plane will be crying because of his "ugliness" causing Jeffy to beat up Bully Bill. The next day at Mario's House, Junior and Jeffy pack their luggage for their trip, Bowser tells Junior that he better have a nice trip, Jeffy then packs his bag with his cat piano and , Mario asks Jeffy if he needs mental help but Jeffy tells him that he is a big boy. Later at the classroom, Junior and his friends waiting for Jackie Chu, Joseph tells Junior and pink that Cody will be his partner but Cody wanted to Ken to be his partner and Joseph tells him that he is a doll and Cody responds by saying "NO HE'S NOT!". Jackie Chu then arrives and puts everyone in partners: * Cody with Joseph * Jeffy with Junior * Felipe with Patrick * Toad with Toadette * Andy Henderson with emily * Bully Bill with Tanner * pink with selcilia At the airport, the class boards Volée Airlines Flight 180 but before take-off, Bowser Junior has a premonition that the plane will suffer a catastrophic engine failure, causing the plane to explode mid-air and kill everyone on board. When the events from his vision begin to repeat themselves in reality, he panics and a fight breaks out between him and Bully Bill. jeffy taking the role of billy was accidently pushed off then joseph and cody went to go check on juinor This leads to the entire class being removed from the plane. When Junior tells them about what is going to happen, none of the passengers, except for Joseph and Jeffy, believe Junior about his vision but as Bully Bill and Junior starting beating each other up, the plane does explodes on take-off, killing the remaining passengers on board. Everyone then realises that Junior was being honest and Junior chants about being right and that everyone can suck his balls. Afterwards, the survivors are interrogated by the FBI Agency who believe that Junior had something to do with the explosion. Meanwhile at the house, Bowser is watching Charleyyy and Friends where Charleyyy is making the environment greener by painting all over his flowers when suddenly, Breaking News interrupts the show reports about the plane explosion, Bowser then remembers that Junior was going on his class trip there and goes to warn Rosalina and Mario then bowser jr and jeffy get to the house bowser mario rosalina bowser jr and jeffy watched the news goodman said that when the plane exploded over Pensacola beach peacies fell into the ocean and washed on shore as bowser jeffy mario rosalina took it in juinor was crying cody told his perents about the hole thing then cody was in the bathroom then he slipped on the stuff that makes the toilit clean he lands in the shower and gets choked to death on a wire more will be added tomarrow Category:Videos Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Series Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Scary episodes Category:Agent 8 Episodes